(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aligning and protective apparatus to be used with a motor like a stepping motor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Some stepping motors utilize first and second sensors which cooperate with a timing disk which is secured to the output member of the motor. The first and second sensors are utilized to adjust the various lead angles which are associated with the operation of the stepping motor. When the first and second sensors are mounted separately, it is difficult to adjust the sensors so as to effect the appropriate lead angle for the motor. Another problem with the stepping motors is that the output member of the motor is very often a timing pulley which tends to generate a lot of dust particles from the associated timing belt. The dust particles tend to accumulate between the timing disk and the associated light sensors, making frequent cleaning necessary. The cleaning requires machine downtime and maintenance costs which could be expensive.